List of Items in Wild Arms 2
This is a list of items in Wild Arms 2. A Ambrosia: Cures all status effects and recovers all HP; single target. Antidote: Cures Poison Status Effect. B Big Berry: Recovers 2000 HP. Boomerang: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 2. Bullet Load: Refills bullets of one ARM. Bust: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 4. C Chakram: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 3. Conductor: Key item. Powers elevators in Lost City Archeim. Crest: Spells can be inscribed on these then used in battle. Crest Cap: Holds a magic spell that anyone can cast once. Crest E: Inscribed spell costs half the usual amount of FP. Crest S: Inscribed Spell is 50% stronger than usual. D Data Tablet: Key item. Odessa technology found in Inner Sea. Duplicator: Magical key that opens sealed chests and doors. E Earth Groan: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Earth elemental. F Full Carrot: Completely fills one character's Force Gauge. Full Revive: Revives one character with full HP. G Gimel Coin: Lets you restart a battle instead of going to game over screen. Grenade: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 6. H Heal Berry: Recovers 500 HP. J Jail Card: Key item. Needed to open certain doors in Illsveil Prison. L Light Flash: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Light elemental. Lucky Card: Doubles EXP and Gella gained in battle. M Map Scope: Key item. Shows map of area you are in. Medicene: Cures Disease status effect. Mega Berry: Fully restores target's HP. Mini Carrot: Adds 25 FP to character's force gauge in battle. P Peppy Acorn: Cures Downhearted status effect. Pinwheel: Cures Confusion status effect Pitch Dark: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Dark elemental. PixieDust: Cures Paralysis status effect. R Recorder: Key item. Records and replays sound and voices. RES Apple: Permanently raises RES parameter by 2. Revive Fruit: Revives one character with partial HP. S Secret Key: Key item. Unlocks doors in Good Luck Zone. Shuriken: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 7. Snowflake: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Ice elemental. Softener: Cures Petrification status effect. SOR Apple: Permanently raises SOR parameter by 2. Spoon: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 5. Stone: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 1. Stone Drago: Key item. Stone statue with Zephyr's power inside. Stone Lion: Key item. Stone statue with Justine's power inside. Stone God: Key item. Stone statue with Raftina's power inside. STR Apple: Permanently raises STR parameter by 2. T Teleport Gem: Travel to any town you've been to before; one use. Teleport Orb: Travel to any town you've been to previously; infinite use. Thunderclap: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Lightning elemental. Tiny Flower: Raises target's LCK by one level. Toy Hammer: Cures Forgetfullness status effect. V VIT Apple: Permanently raises VIT parameter by 2. Violet Rose: Cures Silence status effect. Viper Fang: Can be used with Stare Roe's shoot ability Lv. 8. W War Respite: Cures all status effects; single target. Water Drip: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Water elemental. Z Zephyr's Claw: Can be used with Rigdobrite's Artifact ability. Wind elemental. Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Items